johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
007 Nightfire
Summary 007 Nightfire is one of the many James Bond games for the Gamecube. Story James Bond has returned. After rescuing a French Intelligence Agent and helping her save Paris from sudden disaster on New Year's, Bond receives news that the US Space weapons platform has been mysteriously taken over by another unknown faction. Intel believes that the world's re-knowned Entrepreneur Raphael Drake who invests in new electronic and robotic technology and heads a special worldwide program that is trying to wipe the world clean of not just dirty fossil fuels and dangerous nuclear energy (disusing obsolete nuclear reactors as well as disarming nuclear arsenals) and even has ties to robotic inventing conglomerate known as Phoenix International (stationed in Japan) Might be involved in this recent crime. Bond must infiltrate Drake's private party in an old castle in Austria, and find out if MI6's suspicions of Drake is correct, if they are Bond must stop Drake at any cost. Game Modes Mission Mode Take on 14 missions and stop Drake from destroying the entire world. Multiplayer Play against the CPU or even a friend in many scenarios and many different weapons in this mode. Codename Options Put in your codename and you can access the options menu (which allows you to change the control layouts, music and sound volumes and screen adjustments and even cheat codes. Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts I had this game for a long time on the Gamecube, I was at my girlfriend's house (she's a gamer as well) and she was playing this on her Playstation 2. This had prompted me to replay this for my Wii (as it can play Gamecube games). So, here's my first review of 2014. Graphics Because this was made by earlier consoles, the graphics aren't as clear or as spectaular of those in modern games. Nevertheless, the graphics in this game are still nicely done. The background is done very well as to give more a darker feel (especially when you're traversing something at night or in low light), the character models are also done well, some of them are also done to mimic the people chosen to do the voice of the game, apart from Bond having the likeness of Pierce Brosnan (as he was Bond at the time), but villainess Makiko Hayashi also looks a lot like Tamlyn Tomita (Kiko's VA). Rating: B+ Music The game's music is also good. Of course, what Bond themed anything doesn't have the famous Bond fanfare....the books maybe. But anyway, the Bond fanfare is often the dominant form of music in this game, but there are of a different style depending on which stage you play. This is just me, but I liked the Japanese style of the music in this game. Of course, the music also goes with the pace of the current action whether you're in combat or just searching. Rating: B- Sounds/Voice The sounds in this game also sound good, though not perfect but good as it has some really cool gunshot and explosion sounds as well as other sounds (e.g., Elevator). The voices in this game are also quite good. Though Bond might look like Pierce Brosnan in this game, but he's voiced by another (Maxwell Claufield). Tamlyn Tomita did quite well with Kiko as well. The voice bit in this game also has a good mixture of English, Austrian and Japanese. Though the Japanese language is somewhat limited, yes the Japanese characters in this game speak their language, but the PA system in the Phoenix International building and the guards that work there speak English when they should speak in Japanese. Apart from those shortcomings the sounds and voices are quite good. Rating: B Gameplay/Controls The gameplay is just like any kind of Bond themed First Person Shooter before it. Though, you might be happy to know that this game was made before Activision bought the rights and made the recent Bond games, turning them into nothing more than Call of Duty hybrids. Shooting is more simple as you don't have to use the ADS (aim down sights) like you do in 007 Legends. The hit detection is very responsive in the normal missions as it's quite easy to hit your opponents, though the only problem is that you can't silently subdue the guards as you can in modern Bond games. There are rail and driving missions as well, the controls also work well in these missions. As stated before, you can change the control layout to your liking. Rating: A- Replay Value As is always, Nightfire has a lot of reasons to replay this game. You might not have all of the gold medals (or platinum medals). There's also a multiplayer mode with many different scenarios that you can unlock in Mission Mode, you can unlock other Bond villains and other Bond characters. There are also cheat codes that you can input which can make the game more fun to play. Though don't expect all guns, unlimited ammo and invincibility cheats. Rating: B+ Final Thoughts As I said many times before, even after all these years, a video game can still be fun. A game of the past can be better and more fun then the games of today. Nightfire is no exception. Though, the biggest drawback to Nightfire is the story, which is another version of Moonraker. Despite this, it's a good game which is wrth playing, even if it's old. Overall Rating: B